The present disclosure relates to a structure and a production method therefor.
An optically molded article disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-347125 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) is used as a 3D model for a design product. A portion of the 3D model corresponding to a thickness part of the design product is formed to be hollow, and the hollow inside has a honeycomb structure. As a result, variances in the intensity at parts of the 3D model are lessened (see, for example, paragraph [0020] of Patent Document 1).
A molded form disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 06-114948 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) also has a honeycomb structure inside. In such a molded form, communication holes are formed so that cells sectioned by ribs forming the honeycomb structure communicate. As a result, it becomes easy to discharge uncured liquid remaining in the cells in the honeycomb structure (see, for example, paragraph [0013] of Patent Document 2).